warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Herzenswunsch - Traumliebe
Allgemeine Info: *Erstellt by 20:20, 29. Nov. 2013 (UTC) *Veröffentlichung: 29.11.2013 *Status: °In Arbeit° Hauptcharaktere: * Herzenswunsch * Himmelstraum * Schwarze Dämmerung Nebencharaktere: ** Federkleid ** Blütenwolke ** Veilchentanz ** Eichenfall Orte: ** Rauchvulkan ** Irrpfad ** Efeuhöhle Clans: ** SilbersteinClan ** KristallsteinClan ** BernsteinClan ** GoldsteinClan Glauben: ** Clan der sieben Himmel ** Clan der sieben Nächte Staffeln: ** Morgenlichter ** Dämmerpfade ** Heiligtümer ** Geheimnisjäger Bücher (Morgenlichter): ** Herzenswunsch - Traumliebe ** Wandelnde Träume ** Blütenwälder - Nichts ist vor uns sicher **Gesichter wie aus Sternen **Das Geheimnis der verlorenen Ahnen Kurzgeschichen (Behind the Clans): ** Der GoldsteinClan – Die Auferstehung ** Der BernsteinClan – Hoffnung im Dunkeln ** Der SilbersteinClan – Ende des Lebens ** Der KristallsteinClan – Erhalt des Glaubens Kurzgeschichten (Talking Cats): ** Herzenswunsch – Talking Cats ** Himmelstraum – Talking Cats Special Adventures: *Schwarze Dämmerung - Lost Souls *Veilchentanz - Falling Blossoms Galerie: Herzenswunsch-Cover.png|Das Cover Herzenswunsch.png|Herzenswunsch|link=Herzenswunsch Herzenswunsch-Zeichnung.png|Eigene Zeichnung von Herzenswunsch Himmelstraum-Zeichnung.png|Eigene Zeichnung von Himmelstraum Veilchentanz.png|Veilchentanz Adlerstern.Vorlage.png|Adlerstern Himmelstraum.png|Himmelstraum Blütenwolke.png|Blütenwolke Schwarze Dämmerung.png|Schwarze Dämmerung Karte-Herzenswunsch.png|Die Karte Glühende Nacht.png|Glühende Nacht Los gehts! - Prolog: Es war dunkel. Der Schrei einer Eule hallte durch den Wald, schnell und unberechenbar. Ein Kater tappte lautlos durch das Unterholz, auf dem Weg zu einem längst vergessenen Pfad. Er hob eine Pfote, murmelte etwas und trat dann weiter auf dem alten Trampelpfad, den Zweibeiner vor unzähligen Monden angelegt hatten. Der graue Kater rannte nun, schnell wie der Wind, bis er schließlich vor einem winzigen, eiskalten See anhielt. Davor saß eine Kätzin, hübsch wie die Nacht, anmutig wie eine Schlange. Sie blickte den Kater unverwandt an und hob dann die Stimme: "Sei gegrüßt, Schwarze Dämmerung. Ich dachte, du würdest niemals zu mir zurückkehren." Der graue Kater zögerte, sprach dann aber mit fester Stimme. "Glühende Nacht... Ich hatte nie vor, wiederzukommen. Doch, was wirst du tun wenn er es heraufindet? Und er wird er herausfinden, ganz sicher! Wenn du mir dein Schicksal offenbarst..." Glühende Nacht blickte verlegen zu Boden und schlich zunächst um den Kater herum, als wäre sie nicht nur eine Freundin, sondern viel mehr als das. Doch da bekamen dessen Augen eine milchige Farbe und die Kätzin sprang erschrocken zurück. "Nein, Nein! Er wird es herausfinden, Schwarze Dämmerung! Nein, tu es nicht! Bitte... Für mich..." Doch es war zu spät. Glühende Nachts Augen wurden trübe und blicklos, so voller Trauer waren sie. Plötzlich ertönte über den Katzen ein Donnergrollen. Immer lauter, immer stärker. Ohne Hoffnung, dass es sich jemals legen würde. "Wie kannst du es wagen, Schwarze Dämmerung? Wie kannst du es wagen, in mein Land einzudringen? Das wirst du noch bereuen, alter Freund! Bereue, in dem ich dir das nehme, was dir am meisten am Herzen liegt!" Aus den weit aufgerissenen Wolken schossen Blitze, langsam aber sicher in Glühende Nachts Richtung. So lange, bis ihr Atem flach und schließlich gar nicht ging. Schwarze Dämmerung stieß ein Krächzen aus. "Es tut mir Leid, Glühende Nacht... Ich wollte dich niemals töten. Bitte, verzeih mir. Wo immer du bist!" Kapitel 1: Herzenswunsch lag in ihrem Nest. Die Sonne war bereits bis zum Himmel aufgestiegen und die warmen Strahlen kitzelten die Kriegerin in ihrem Gesicht. Herzenswunsch blinzelte und schreckte hoch. Ich muss doch zur Patroullie! Schnell rannte die Kätzin hinaus auf die Lichtung, auf der schon einiges los war. Doch von der Patroullie war keine Spur! Bestimmt hatte Herzenswunsch sie verpasst! Wie angewurzelt stand sie nun da, so lange, bis jemand von hinten auf sie zukam und ihr mit dem Schwanz sanft anstupste. Erschrocken fuhr Herzenswunsch herum, fauchte, und neigte im nächsten Moment den Kopf. "Ad-Adlerstern!" presste sie heraus. Verlegen blickte die Kätzin zu Boden. Adlerstern blickte sie kühl an und befahl ihr, mit in seinen Bau zu kommen. Herzenswunsch folgte ihrem Anführer. Kategorie:By Lovely Shadow Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten